The 2014 Micronutrient Forum (MN Forum) meeting provides an opportune venue for engaging its multi-sector participants in the cross-cutting discussions and networking that are necessary for the development and application of the Implementation to Integration (I to I) concept. Since its inception, the Micronutrient Forum and its predecessor IVACG/INACG has prioritized bringing together researchers, program implementers and policy-makers and the private ?sector with an interest in micronutrients. During the recent lapse of the Forum due to loss of the primary funder, it became apparent that no other group or Forum exists to fill that gap. The newly reinstated MN Forum is built on a broad foundation of technical and financial support as well as strong commitment from individuals and organizations with a vested interest in evidence-based programming and advocacy. This broad foundation exemplifies the focus and theme of the 2014 MN Forum meeting: Discovery to Delivery. The overall goal of the MN Forum's Steering Committee for this 2014 meeting is: to contribute to a substantial reduction of malnutrition and related functional consequences by facilitating dialogue, fostering collaboration and disseminating up-to-date evidence and outcomes that are necessary for the design and implementation of effective policies and programs at scale in diverse sectors and developing research agendas that can fill identified evidence gaps to achieve these goals.